


雷雨

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Relationships: 元朔
Kudos: 26





	雷雨

1.  
办公室的门锁得紧紧的。  
徐均朔还是咬着嘴唇不肯放，平日里爱干净的郑棋元老师的办公桌上被他弄得乱七八糟的，郑棋元却已经不在意了。  
窗外很暗，徐均朔从郑棋元的身子往后看到一点窗帘的缝，办公室也没有开灯。  
两根手指在后穴里抽出又送进，弄得徐均朔满头大汗，郑棋元刚觉得松了点，窗外一个响雷，又把他的手指咬的死死的。  
徐均朔哑着嗓子，“你快点……”  
2.  
今天下午本来提前放学可以走人的。  
徐均朔不情不愿的拿起厚厚的一沓卷子走去办公室。郑棋元铁定是在为难他。  
怎么说改卷子都是课代表的事情，怎么让班长过来改呢？  
他推开办公室的门，大声的喊了一声报告。  
“进来。”  
“郑棋元老师，这些是我们班和隔壁班的卷子。”徐均朔把卷子放在被郑棋元收拾的干干净净的桌子上，花瓶里有花。郑棋元抬眼就是小孩一副不情不愿的样子，心里有点负罪感。  
“改完请你吃饭。”  
“这还差不多。”徐均朔嘟起嘴不满的说，男孩们都不大愿意涂唇膏，徐均朔也不例外，嘴唇上都是干巴巴起皱的皮。一面改卷子一面摸嘴唇，郑棋元还看见他去扯嘴唇上的皮。  
“别扯，怎么不涂唇膏。”  
徐均朔撇撇嘴，“没有郑老师那么讲究，舌头舔舔，润一润就好了。”  
郑棋元有些头疼，咽下一口口水。  
徐均朔就真的吐出舌头舔了一圈嘴唇，湿漉漉的对着郑棋元。  
令人害怕的色情，他的嘴巴湿漉漉的嘟起来。郑棋元下意识的自己舔舔自己的嘴唇，徐均朔把头靠近他。  
“诶，你的嘴唇好薄，好羡慕。”徐均朔好像真的只是看一眼，然后郑棋元就被亲了。  
3.  
我好喜欢你。  
郑棋元捞起头发，扶着徐均朔肉肉的大腿抵进去的时候，徐均朔吸了一口气，小小声的说。  
后来他就说不清楚了，他哪里知道会变成这样。他只是忍不住想要偷偷亲一口郑棋元，他以为郑棋元只会气急败坏，或者面红耳赤，千算万算没有算到会被按着脱了衣服裤子光溜溜的在办公室岔开腿被顶的吚吚呜呜的求饶。  
徐均朔本来就容易哭，眼圈一红，眼泪一滴一滴往下掉。郑棋元心疼小孩，一点一点吻掉他的眼泪。  
可是不放过他。  
徐均朔并不锻炼，体育课浑水摸鱼，在一边和蔡程昱一起给龚子棋几个吆喝几句加油就完事了，腰上有一层柔软的脂肪，屁股软的几乎握不住，郑棋元吻他，追着徐均朔的舌，舔过他的牙龈，徐均朔几乎招架不了，唾液从嘴角溢出来。  
他低下头就看见，自己可怜的阴茎贴在小腹上吐着精水，他一团乌糟糟的耻毛下面，郑棋元在打开他，填满他。  
他操的又快又狠，整根没入又整个抽出，恶意的抵住敏感点擦过去，徐均朔爽的想骂人，眼泪流了满脸只能吚吚呜呜语无伦次的骂他混蛋。  
郑棋元低下头去吃小孩贫瘠的胸口，小小的乳首硬邦邦的挺立起来，他挺起胸膛把自己送过去。很快就变成红粉色。  
窗外的风呼啦呼啦，徐均朔分出一点心来才发觉到，下雨了。  
他和郑棋元浑身都汗津津湿漉漉的，和淋了一场雨一样，或许淋了雨才不会这样疯狂。  
可这雷雨分明就是为他们而下的 。


End file.
